I want to be with Rin, forever
by Sunset'90
Summary: Sesshomaru reflects on how Rin has changed him ... His realization of his love for her... Rin's POV updated :D :D
1. Sesshomaru's thoughts

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm an ardent Rin&Sessh fan! They are adorable. I really don't read any other stories in the Inuyasha fanfiction world. **

**I had many interesting ideas buzzing in my mind for stories for Rin and Sesshomaru, but I wanted my first one to be a normal, unsophisticated story. I know there are probably hundreds of stories in this theme. . . But I wrote one for my satisfaction... Rin and Sesshomaru from my thoughts... No matter how many stories I read, this would be my perspective. **

**I would like to dedicate this story to my two friends: Jenni (icegirljenni) and DivineRosa... **

**Also I'd like to give credit to my friends who encouraged me to start writing... It is the best thing that happened in my life... I've written 5 stories so far (neither RS FF nor posted in this website)...This is my first RS FF! **

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** .**

_**"I want to be with Rin,forever"**_

**"True love is felonious… You take someone's breath away… You rob them of the ability to utter a single word… You steal a heart."  
― Jodi Picoult**

(Sesshomaru's thoughts)

Rin. . .

How her doe eyes were brimming with tears when he left her in the village. . .

He never thought that he would feel this lonely.

He couldn't return to the Sesshomaru before Rin. . . never would . . .

.

.

.

His father had been his idol. Inutaisho, always stern, cold and majestic, was a great warrior and ruler. Sesshomaru was following his footsteps.

Time changed, Inutaisho left his mother for a human woman which left a deep scar in young Sesshomaru's heart.

His immense admiration to his father crumbled to dust and it was replaced by hate, pure hatred.

He detested that human and the hanyou.

He grew up in a perseverance to prove himself better than his father.

He abhorred women. . . Many demoness lusted on him, tried to seduce him; but all he felt was disgust, slicing most of them without mercy. . .

Years and years he wandered seeking the ultimate power, killing pesky demons which troubled him on his way.

Then one day he met Rin. . . and she captured his heart with her innocence and loyalty.

His path in life changed without his notice.

He would never forgive his father but his rage started to dwindle by Rin's presence. Deep in his heart, he knew that his father did care for him and he still looked up to him.

Everyone thought Rin was under the protection of him, but truthfully, it was he who was becoming sane under Rin's influence. Rin calmed him. Rin taught him compassion, fear.

He was awed how Rin cherished each day, how she embraced the beauty of nature, how her face lit up every time she saw him. . . This Sesshomaru . . . She let out an ambiance which melted his heart and made him question about what he had been running after all those years.

_*Sigh…_

But he was too late . . . It took time for him to understand and acknowledge what Rin meant to him. She was special . . .

He craved for her presence, but he wanted her to have a normal human life. He knew the repercussions letting a young girl accompany him. He wouldn't care about others talking behind his back but he wouldn't allow the dignity and self-respect of his Rin to get tainted. Death would be the answer to anybody who dared to ill-mouth Rin but once the words are spilled they can never be taken back and he didn't want to hurt his Rin. Thus, he buried his interest of taking her as his ward a year after Naraku's demise and returned to his castle rule his lands.

Years passed by, Rin blossomed into a beautiful woman, tall and elegant. She was extremely wise and mature beyond her age. She was an epitome of perfection.

Sesshomaru never understood these new feelings that were evoked in him. He tried to find one excuse or the other to return to the village just to catch a glimpse of her. He etched her gorgeous smile to his memory.

.

.

.

Today was Rin's 18th birthday. Sesshomaru had already packed a gift, a beautiful mirror adorned with diamonds and gems, and flew into the sky.

He landed in the forest cover bordering the village and a sight made him frozen at his spot.

There was his Rin, surrounded by Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, their children, Kohaku, Shippo, a few villagers; all cheering her, wishing her.

She seemed so happy . . . so happy that it made him feel uncomfortable.

_"I want to be Sesshomaru-sama forever" a voice echoed in his ears._

Will she still say the same?

He remembered the young Rin chanting his name, yearning for his return. Does she still do that?

True, she had been extremely elated whenever he met her in the village, but that excitement, will that last forever?

Will she still call only his name when in danger?

_"Sesshomaru-sama, after I die, will you still remember me?"_

Will she remember him always?

She is already a woman. Will she marry someone in the village? Bear children? Grow old and die like other human beings?

His breath hitched. He couldn't possibly think of her having a mate other than. . . other than . . .

Himself . . .

_"He wanted to be with his Rin, forever. . . "_

He loved her. He was in love with her. . .

She was the only woman he desires as a mate. . .

Yes. . . His Rin . . . His mate. . . She would belong to him. . . That way he could shower her with love, all the love that he felt for her. . . only her . . .

She would share his life-span . . . he wouldn't have to worry about a world without her. . .

But will she accept to become his bride?

Has the village become too dear to her? Will she return with him to the castle?

His chest tightened at the thought of a rejection.

.

.

.

A melodious voice broke his daze.

Rin: "Sesshomaru-sama . . . " Rin was panting heavily. Her hair dishevelled, the rim of her kimino was soiled.

Rin:"Sorry about my appearance, but Inuyasha-sama told that you had arrived a while ago and I couldn't wait to see you." Rin's cheeks glowed red after she uttered those words.

Sesshomaru just stared at her in fascination. . .

Sorry about what? She appeared to be exquisite to his eyes. . . Like an angel. . . She was wearing the kimino he has recently gifted her.

"Beautiful . . . "

Now Rin face grew even rosier than before. She was stunned by his words, mesmerized by his golden gaze.

Rin:"Sesshomaru-sama? " Rin had never witnessed such intense emotions in her Lord's eyes. She couldn't withstand such passion.

Sesshomaru didn't even remember that it was Rin's birthday anymore. . .

He held out his gift, and . . .

"Rin. . ."

Her eyes widened, twinkling at the how her name suddenly sounded different in his voice, her heart was thundering against her ribs.

"Will you be the bride of this Sesshomaru?" his mouth moved in its own accord, enchanted by her, before he realized what he had said.

The whole world became still.

Sesshomaru never planned on such a proposal but it was the first time he felt anxiety, nervousness. . . . anticipation. . .

Rin blinked many times . . .

She received the gift in one of her arms, stepped forward, touched his cheek with her finger tips, her eyes never leaving his.

Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hai. . ." her mouth whispered in a trembling tone.

A sound so low, but ofcourse he could sense it. His arms snaked around her hips in relief. His mokomoko enveloping her form.

A slight gasp escaped from Rin's lips.

Shyness crept into her, her eyes now focused on his shoulders, not having the strength to look at his handsome face.

"Rin wants to be with Sesshomaru-sama forever," her voice caressed his lonely soul.

Sesshomaru felt lighter in all his years of existence. . .

_"This Sesshomaru wants to be with Rin forever too"_

Just two words to describe the feeling that warmed his heart:

"Absolute bliss. . . "

** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...** ** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**** ...**

**Forgive me if it had too many cliches... **

**Should I write a Rin POV too? hmm... **


	2. Rin's thoughts

**What a beautiful response from you guys. I originally didn't plan on a Rin POV... but you guys made me change my mind. Love all the reviewers... **

**To all guest reviews (since I couldn't reply to you in person): Thank you! **

* * *

**Rin POV**

Rin remembered that age when the village girls started gossiping excitedly about boys. . . about romantic fairy tales . . . about a Prince charming. . . about a handsome husband. . .She felt awkward around the girls who giggled around boys and tried to catch their attention. . . Never did she feel an attraction or an urge to appear beautiful in their eyes.

The only one who flickered in her thoughts was the elegant taiyoukai. . . Her confusing feelings took her off guard in the beginning. To her, her Lord had been the one who had bestowed her with a new life, her savior, a embodiment of Kami himself. She embraced each and every day as a gift given by her Lord. She had chanted his name over and over, yearning for his return when she had been young.

But in this awkward teenage, it dawned to her that her Lord had stolen her heart before she even understood what love meant.

When she was little, she would often be eager about what gift her Lord brought her; but now, she found herself enthusiastic to just see her Lord, just to see how the mokomoko even after so many years seemed so soft like a cloud, how his eyes resembled crystals of molten gold, how graceful his stride was - it felt he was gliding on the face of the Earth, how the crescent on his forehead made his chiseled face even more handsome.

It wasn't even close to the infatuation that girls felt towards the boys. It was deep, so deep that it frightened Rin. Her rational brain reasoned that she needs time to fight this battle within herself, time to come in terms with her feelings and acknowledge them.

She vowed not to dream and fantasize about her Lord but to develop herself into a wonderful woman such that even the other demons of the West approve of her; that is if her Lord feels the same way she did.

She dedicated herself to obtain the extensive knowledge of herbs and their medicinal values. Every time she tended to the wounded or ill, she was reminded of her Lord, resting in the forest with a magnificent halo, the first day she met him.

Her Lord's frequent visits to the village now provoked Kagome to insinuate that her Lord might have romantic feelings towards Rin. Inuyasha slammed down her comments pointing out that Sesshomaru hated humans and hanyous and her Lord's pride would never permit him to do such a thing.

Rin stiffened and controlled the tears that threatened to run down her flushed cheeks. Rin calmed herself. The bond she shared with her Lord is different and unique. If her Lord had such disgust towards human beings, she wouldn't be alive; If her Lord had been cold and merciless and chasing only power, he wouldn't have given up Tenseiga for her.

_"Change is the only thing that is constant in this World..." Kaede's words ringed in her ears._

" Her Lord had changed. He might seem emotionless, but she could notice a slight twinkle in his eyes when she smiled, a slight emotion flitting across his countenance once in a while. Inuyasha was too ignorant to notice it."- her optimistic side jumping in joy.

"But this didn't mean that her Lord is in love with her"- her negative side warned.

Rin didn't expect her Lord to be in love with her. Lord had practically raised Rin in her younger years. But she knew he wouldn't break their bond of loyalty, trust, and faith towards each other. As a woman, she hoped and dreamt of herself getting married to her Lord, but she would not force herself on him and she accept what he feels towards her.

She was confident that _if_ her Lord saw her as a woman, his pride won't stop him, he wouldn't cower in disgust, he would face it and ask her hand. She would wait patiently for a few years and If she realizes that her dream isn't going to come true, she would declare her love for him with her head held high. Though it might break them apart, she could never pretend nor lie to her Lord. Her Lord would respect her even if they could never be together. It is better than dying with a secret in her heart preceded by years of the painful burden of truth.

It was her eighteenth birthday. Kagome was extremely exuberant. In her time, the 18th birthday marked the year of a becoming an adult. The palette was filled with various dishes, both traditional and food from her time. They had what she called a party. Kagome's and Sango's children were running around, her close friends gathered at the front of her hut. Inuyasha sama, Sango, Miroko, Kaede, were all cheering her.

Rin, as usual, was enjoying with them, yet a corner of her mind was constantly on her most important guest.

Just then, Inuyasha sama muttered the words she wanted to hear: " That stupid demon is here"

Her beautiful face shone with happiness and she couldn't wait any longer. She asked where is her Lord. Inuyasha hastily pointed a direction and she vanished without a second thought, her hearts beating for him, her kimino getting soiled by the moist Earth.

Her lungs begged for air, her legs were weak as she stood before him.

_Rin: "Sesshomaru-sama . . . "_

Rin couldn't control the red blush that bloomed in her face. Ever since she discovered her feelings for him, those annoying blushes adorned her face.

But today she noticed something different in those golden hues of Sesshomaru sama's eyes. It wasn't a usual twinkling or a momentary flitting of emotions. Those eyes were burning with such intensity that startled her.

_Rin:"Sorry about my appearance, but Inuyasha-sama told that you had arrived a while ago and I couldn't wait to see you."_

_Sesshomaru:"Beautiful..."_

Beautiful?

Anyone who witnessed Sesshomaru sama's eyes right now would think they have been caught in a spell.. Those eyes just captivated her soul and made her forget her own name. There was only one name her brain knew right now. . .

_Rin:"Sesshomaru sama?" _

Only those were the words which dared to spill out from her mouth.

_Sesshomaru:"Rin..." _

She gasped! His voice was husky, deep baritone, smooth like honey, with a slight rumble in the chest, uttering her name in a way she has never heard it before.

"_Will you be the bride of this Sesshomaru?" _

The whole world became still.

She couldn't believe it. She blinked like an idiot. This isn't reality, is it?

Did Kami really love her that much? To grant her the only wish she held dearly in her heart in a way that it didn't even match her imaginations?In a way which put shame to her wildest dreams?

She held to the faith that he would ask her if he loved her, but ... but ... with such passionate eyes that would make her brain numb?

Crystal-like tears filled with gratitude dripped from her doey brown eyes. For the first time, she, without any hesitation expressed all the love she felt for her Lord in her glowing face.

She could see the anticipation in his eyes as he held out her gift. That gift would be the dearest, as it was given in the most important day of her life. The gift she would value as much as her life.

Her hand boldly reached out for his cheek.

Aaah! This sense of freedom... She had the freedom of cupping his face, stroking his cheek.

The moment she touched him, a spark shot through her body.

She didn't need to decipher flickers of emotions in his eyes. Now the walls of his fort was down, his anxiety was replaced by relief danced in his features.

Her throat constricted; she mustered up her energy...

_Rin:"Hai..." _

Her voice was low but she knew he would hear it.

The mokomoko curled around her in a possessive way. Butterflies sprang in her stomach as her fantasies of his soft mokomoko whirled in her mind.

A never-fading blush bloomed again. She felt too shy and embarrassed of her passionate thoughts.

Her cute little wish when she was young became true.

_Rin:"Rin wants to be with Sesshomaru sama forever," she mindlessly mumbled._

His arms tightened around her, not even letting a molecule of air between them.

_"This Sesshomaru wants to be with Rin forever too"_

It will take time for Rin to get used to this much love.

She sighed in peace as her hands gripped her Anata into a tighter embrace.

_Her Anata? ... Yep... Her Anata...Not just her Anata... He is her life...her everything... _

* * *

**_Do comment! I am waiting for your comments. _**

**_Thanks to all those favorited too :D _**


End file.
